Apuesta por odio o por amor?
by LoCkIa
Summary: Todo comenzo cuando Edward cullen se acerco a mi sin que yo intentara que me hiciera caso. Sus hermanas y su hermano decian que era normal que me hablara tirantemente. Cuando el dijo que me amaba le crei luego todo fue una mentira creada por su supuesta ex-novia Tanya Denali


Conocéis ese momento en el que no sabes que hacer respecto a algo muy gordo que te ha pasado? Pues ahora mismo me encuentro en ese momento, la verdad yo pensé que todo era perfecto que nada ni nadie podía fastidiarte lo que conseguiste con mucho esfuerzo o sufriendo pero como en toda historia (cosa que experimente con el divorcio de mis padres) nada acaba bien aun siendo una chica generosa, amable y que no se mete en líos. La verdad después de esto yo pienso que no existe el carma ni nada.

2 MESES ANTES..

Me llamo Isabella Swan prefiero que me llamen Bella, me mude a Forks hará unos 10 años mis padres se divorciaron y yo me quede con mi padre debido a que tenía toda mi vida ahí y no quería dejar a mis amigas Alice Cullen Rosalie Hale y Noah cullen estas son mis mejores amigas, obviamente tengo más amigas pero no son como ellas son mas cotillas menos una que también me cae genial se llama Ángela Weber es una chica tímida pero más atrevida que yo la verdad nos llevamos muy bien .

Bueno volvamos con mis mejores amigas Alice Cullen es popular, ya que es la hermana de el capitán de básquet y el capitán de rugbi ellos son Emmett Cullen (novio de Rosalie) y Edward Cullen ( por el cual suspiro es mi amor platónico pero bueno yo supongo que no le caigo bien porque nunca me ha hablado y una vez tropecé con el solo conseguí que me dijera torpe y otras palabras poco hermosas de decir, pero la culpa la tiene la zorra de su novia Tanya Denali capitana de las porristas le pone los cuernos con todo el instituto pero vamos el ni cuenta) .

Y bueno ella estaba de novia con Jasper Hale (hermano de Rosalie) y jugador del equipo de básquet (uno de los mejores junto con Edward).Es una duende hiperactiva ama las compras y utilizarme a mí como muñeco de pruebas pero aun así la amo.

Rosalie Hale ella es popular también por obviamente tener un novio deportista y un hermano muy bueno en el básquet, la verdad es una rubia espectacular no sé cómo es que me habla pero ella siempre me ha dicho que ha sido por que odia ser el centro de atención y que todos los chicos la pidan salir (la verdad no se libra de ello) pero al menos no es del grupito de porristas al que pertenece Tanya.

Noah Cullen es otra chica popular hermana de Alice la verdad no me creo que ambas sean hermanas alice es bajita pero hermosa y con los ojos entre verdes-morados. Mientras que noah tiene los ojos verdes (no tanto como Edward) el cabello marrón y es más alta que esta y tiene un cuerpazo no se libra de que los chicos la pidan salir aunque ya no se acercan a ella debido a que su novio (jhon hale) es el capitán del equipo de baseball y la verdad no sé si son mas empalagosos ellos o rose y emmett .

-bella ¡- dijo alguien gritándome

Me sobresalte y mire hacia mi derecha y me estaba gritando como no la hiperactiva de mi amiga Alice.

-que pasa Alli?

-lo que pasa belly-bell´s es que estarías pensando otra vez en el estúpido de mi hermano-dijo emmett

-es verdad bella el no te merece y mira si es raro que coincida con mi hermano y no con alice-dijo noah

-ya chicos pero es que vosotros tenéis vuestras parejas alguien que os quiera que os ame que os proteja (no en tu caso emmett) y que podáis contar con el si los amigos os fallen (no pienso que me vais a dejar de lado) pero me arto de que siempre este haciendo de mal tercio al salir con ustedes enserio.

-bella te entendemos pero la verdad es que no puedes seguir pensando asi nosotros/as siempre nos tendrás para ti entiendo que no quieras hacer el mal tercio pero la verdad es que no molestas asique no digas estupideces además el no te merece nunca te ha merecido ni nunca te merecerá-dijo esta vez mi amigo jasper

Me quede pensando en sus palabras la verdad tenía razón no hacía otra cosa que pensar en el y cerrarme a otras oportunidades pero solo quería caerle bien pero nunca lo he conseguido o es su forma de actuar como dice noah que el actúa así con la gente que no es su familia ni su novia. (Los hale son parte de su familia aunque no compartan la misma sangre).

Me encontraba pensando hasta que la silla de mi lado fue un poco desplazada y un Edward algo raro me pregunto…

-te molesta que me siente aquí?

-no claro que no.

-bueno hermanito ye esta vez que ha pasado con Tanya?-pregunto noah

.pues me la he encontrado besándose con el guarro de Mike Newton y encima cuando la digo Tanya que haces ella va y me recrimina muchas cosas.

-la verdad Edward siento que sea yo la que te lo diga pero se ve a lo lejos que ella es muy puta o poco pura lo que prefieras..-dije

-la verdad mira nadie te ha preguntado pero tienes razón no puedo quedarme pensando siempre en lo mismo que si ella ella y ella hay más gente no?

-si Edward. Bueno me he hartado de hablar sobre esto jajaj que os parece ir todos hoy a ver una película?-dijo Rose

-vale –dijimos todos menos yo

-bella tu no vienes?-pregunto jazz

-no la verdad tengo que estudiar mucho y no me apetece ir…

-si quieres te ayudo con los deberes y así puedes venir esta noche con nosotros…-dijo Edward

-la verdad es que no me apetece enserio lo dejamos para otro día?-dije

-no bella tu vienes aunque tenga que ir y cogerte de las orejas-dijo el duende

-puff enserio ali?-dije

-bueno bella me paso por tu casa a las 17h y así te ayudo con tus deberes-dijo Edward

Acabe la conversación con un ok y solo me limite a beber el soda que me quedaba, ellos empezaron a hablar de cosas triviales hasta que oí que seguían hablando todos menos Edward que levante la vista y le encontré mirándome.

-te molesto?-me preguntó

-no porque lo preguntas?

-porque pareces reacia a que te hable...

-la verdad Edward pensé que era yo la que te caía mal yo siempre intentaba que me hablaras pero tu pasabas de mi y tal luego tus hermanas y tu hermano me dijeron que tú eras así con las personas que no eran tus amigos asique por eso mismo me alejaba de ti

-la verdad mis hermanos tienen razón, soi así pero no tengo ningún problema contigo asique quieres que empecemos a ser amigos?

-claro

Este ha sido uno de los momentos más felices EL me ha estado hablando y me ha dicho que no tiene problema ninguno con migo

-bella vamos a clase que nos toca juntos-me dijo Edward con una sonrisa torcida

No le respondí solo que fui, cogí mi mochila y me fui con el a mi clase….

HOLAAA YA ESTOY AQUÍ CON NUEVAS HISTORIAS LA VERDAD NO SE SI LEREEIS ESTO PERO BUUENO A VER HE BORRADO MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS NO TENIAN FIN POR ESO HICCE ESTO ASQUE NO OS ESTRAÑEIS AL VER QUE NO ESTAN BUENO ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE ESTA HISTORIA Y XAUU OS QUIERO Y YA SABEN

BSS

DEJEN REVIEWS


End file.
